Deadshot
by TheSilverboar
Summary: During the battle of the Department of Mysteries, Harry ends his war with Voldemort but falls into a new world and a new war. Found by an unlikely ally he gets a new family and a new home to defend. (I know the summary sucks but it makes more sense if you read). Badass Harry, Sniper Harry, Harry pairing will be either OFC daughter of Moxxi or Angel, Gaige/OMC son of Moxxi.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For this story I've been designing the skill trees for Harry and a couple OC's that I'm going to have in the story for the pairing. The only problem that I'm having is figuring out how to have the levelling and skill systems work in story form. If I can't think of anything I'll just have to do a little fourth wall breaking and state it flat out, as if it's an actual part of the world of Pandora. So please suggest how you think I should have those systems incorporated in the comments.**

 **AN2: I'm also using my Head Canon for Zero as his backstory.**

 **AN3: I know this chapter isn't as good but it's a prologue to set up for the real story.**

 **AN4: Any suggestions for a title would be appreciated.**

 **AN5: Unrelated to this story but I've noticed that some writers on this site have started using . I'm honestly wondering what would happen if I got one for these XD**

Deadshot (Working Title)

Chapter 1

-Harry-

-Department of Mysteries-

Snarling he leapt up to his feet, spitting out gravel from landing on the floor of some room with a massive arch. Behind him Neville leapt up along with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Lilith Moon. They were his closest friends and the best trained members of what had been dubbed 'Potter's Legion' over the past year as he, and everyone he could gather, fought to overthrow Umbridge's regime.

They had stuck with him through thick and thin over the past year, Neville stepping in when Ron abandoned him to save face. Susan replacing Hermione when the bushy haired Witch got jealous as he stopped holding back at Hogwarts. Most of Hufflepuff was on his side, about half of Gryffindor, and a good quarter of Ravenclaw all had put their faith in him over the Ministry.

In return he did his best to do right by them, getting all the teaching material he could as he did his best to train them, getting help from Moony, Tonks, and Sirius who would sneak in through the secret passages that the Room of Requirement would create for them when needed. He would have never even known about the Room or most of Umbridge's plans of not for Dobby being a surprisingly good ninja elf.

"Everyone! Backs together and if you see them move you take these bastards down!" he yelled, drawing a pistol from his expanded back to wield along with his wand, his friends doing the same. The guns had been Sirius' idea, the man having gotten him and his closest friends a good supply and even taught them how to use them.

"On it Harry!" Neville yelled, his friend using two pistols instead of the faulty wand that Madame Longbottom had insisted on her Grandson using.

"Hedwig take to the skies and call out strays and patterns." He ordered his familiar who had insisted on coming with him, the genius owl as much a part of the team as his friends were. It helped for the fight that he had found a useful little potion that allowed an Owl to form a telepathic bond with the humans keyed to it, something he had done with his friends that came with him. As the beautiful snowy owl cawed in response he readied for a fight.

Everything was silent for a scant few seconds before he heard the rushing sound of that smoke travel the Death eaters had been doing. Spotting the movement, he aimed and fired, sending a slug into the smoke resulting in a screaming Death Eater to fall to the floor, clutching a shattered kneecap.

After that it was madness, spell fire filled the room, the sound of gunshots drowning out any other noise, the smell of hot blood filling his nostrils as he and his Legion fought for their lives but there were too many. They were overpowered as he saw Lucius and Bellatrix step out of the crowd of surviving Death Eaters and sneering down at him. "Well, well, well," Bellatrix cooed in her mocking baby voice "it seems ickle baby Potter really does know how to play."

"Yes but sadly play time is over." Lucius sneered victoriously, the look somewhat ruined by the black eye the man was forming from when Neville punched the prick earlier in the fight. "The Prophecy Potter, now." Looking around at his tied up friends, he silently asked them what he should do. Each and every one of them told him the same message with their eyes.

"You mean this Prophecy?" he asked, pulling the small glass orb out of his pocket as the two Death Eaters gained looks of triumph.

"Good boy Po-" Lucius began before he decided to rain on the bastard's parade.

"Go fetch." With that he threw his arm back and threw the orb through the archway called the Veil of Death. He had read up about it when researching the laws of the Magical world for his trial over the summer and knew that whatever went in, never came out.

"No!" Bellatrix yelled, the mad woman running over to try and catch the orb only to fail, sliding to a halt in front of the veil so as to not fall in. Or at least that would have been her plan if Neville hadn't decided to give her a good kick in the Arse to send her tumbling in with a scream.

"Alright, who's next." He snarked "Please form an orderly line before jumping through the veil, thank you." He would have said more if Malfoy hadn't back handed him with a growl, sending one of his teeth flying out from the force of the blow.

Noticing something he began to chuckle darkly along with his friends as Lucius scowled down at him, "What are you laughing at you useless son of a whore?" the man demanded.

"First off you useless piece of shit," he scowled, spitting his blood into the man's face for good measure "never talk about my mother like that again. Second…look behind you."

"Like I'm going to fall for th-" Malfoy tried to posture but was once more cut off, this time by the sound of a shotgun cocking.

"Stay away from my godson you son of a bitch." Sirius growled, grabbing Lucius by the collar and throwing the man away from him and his friends before firing at the Death Eater, turning the Malfoy Lord into a candidate for the Headless Hunt. And once more the battle was on, a dozen of the Order's finest pouring into the room to help wage war against the Death Eaters but it was war…and war always has casualties.

Neville died shielding Susan, Hannah, and Luna from a volley of killing curses.

The three girls Neville saved were killed by Fenrir Greyback after they charged the Death Eaters, claiming the lives of Neville's killers and eight others.

Lilith had her chest destroyed by a reductor while she was using a healing spell on Shacklebolt who had taken a curse to the leg.

And Dean tackled the Carrow Twins through the Veil, killing them along with himself.

Seeing his friends die, he went into a state of bloodlust. He tore through the Death Eater ranks, spell and bullet felling everyone who stood before him as he and the small amount of Order members managed to carve their blood soaked path through the ranks of terrorists. It was nothing but a Pyrrhic victory though as in the end only he, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks survived as he looked up to see a shell Shocked Cornelius Fudge standing on the other side of some sort of barrier along with Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, and the auror corps who seemed to be trying to break through.

Inside the barrier though, sitting calmly at the top and watching the carnage, sat Voldemort. "Most impressive Harry." The murdered said calmly, rising from the wooden bench to walk down the pit towards him and his tired friends, "But in vain. You are tired, most of your friends are dead. I'll offer you this once and only once. Give me the prophecy, join me, and I shall make the four of you my new Inner Circle. You may right the wrongs this country has done you. They push your friend Lupin to the outskirts for having a disease he can't control. Most treat those like your little auror friend there as nothing more than sex toys due to their gift. And your godfather, why he was never even given a trial. As for yourself, I've no need to tell you what's been done to you."

"Go to Hell." He spat, wiping some of the blood trickling from his mouth on the back of his hand as he glared defiantly at the mass murderer.

"Shame." Voldemort said emotionlessly before firing a banisher at him that must have been intended to send him back through the veil.

That should have sent him through the veil.

That would have if Sirius hadn't shoved him out of the way and been blasted through instead.

"Sirius!" he yelled, his eyes wide and full of pain as they stared at the falling form of the man who had been the closest thing he had ever had to a father. Sirius had been the one to tell him the best spells to use during the tournament. Sirius had been the one to tell him about his parents. Sirius had been the one to help him research for his trial. Sirius had been the one to help him sneak out to get his eyes fixed. Sirius had been the one who taught him to fight. Sirius…Sirius had been his family.

As he continued to stare after the man who had been like a father to him he still heard the soft footsteps of Voldemort making their way over to him. "Pity, he'd have been a useful tool." Voldemort simpered as he felt a wand placed at the back of his head.

Feeling the wand press against him, seeing Sirius and his friends die, he felt everything else wash away as all pain, all fear, all regret left him and left him with only one purpose.

To avenge them.

Putting his gun under his arm he fired up, nailing Voldemort in the arm as the bastard screamed and dropped the wand that had killed so many. Reacting quickly, he grabbed Voldemort and snarled "You have an appointment in Hell Tom and you're long overdue." Before he heaved and threw both himself, and the man who had killed his family, through the veil, his loyal familiar gripping his shoulder to join him in what he guessed was his final journey.

-Jack-

Sitting in his office he flipped through the reports on his Eridium mines as well as the progress that was being made on finding the vault. He'd let one of his underlings do it but those mouth breathers would probably decide that the Pandora Vault was on Promethia or some other bull shit. His focus was drawn away from the files when his computer beeped and Angel's face appeared on screen. "What is it Angel?" he asked his daughter, his tone saying that it had better be good news.

"I think I might have found a possible candidate for the last Vault Hunter you wished for Jack." She said, her tone sounding dead as always when she wasn't tricking someone.

"Oh?" he asked looking up "This better not be like that time you said that the assassin Zero was going to come to Pandora and then he went to Eden Six instead."

"The thing is Jack," Angel continued, her tone never changing "it's two candidates. A brother and sister. The girl, Gaige, is a self-proclaimed Mechromancer and the boy-"

"No, no, no!" he cut her off "I want four vault hunters, not five! Find someone else."

"The boy was trained by Zero." Angel finished as he froze. He had wanted Zero because he knew the man…alien…robot…okay he had no clue what Zero was. The point being that he wanted someone with decent skill that he could still take out and from what he saw of Zero's skills the assassin fit the bill. An apprentice would work just as well though. "I have some Echo Recordings that explain more…"

"Play them." He ordered, wanting to find out more about the two that would round out his team of Vault Hunters for his plan.

" **What is up my thirty one awesome subscribers!"** the voice of a teenage girl, he assumed it was 'Gaige', started playing from his computer in what was apparently a girl's blog.

"An Echo net blogger?" he deadpanned "Seriously Angel?"

"Just keep watching sir." Was the only response he got before he sighed and hit the play button again on the recordings.

" **You would not believe what happened last week. So there I was, just chilling in the backyard with the rents, waiting for the food to be done grilling, when there was this HUGE blast of purple light in the woods behind our house. I ran to the source, it could have had some awesome tech or metal in it after all, and Dad ran after me. What was inside it though was a guy about my age and some sort of white bird. Dad and I lugged him back to the house and mom, she is the best doctor on Eden-5 no matter what those idiots at the hospital say, patched him up. He hasn't moved around much so far but hey, maybe he'll know some cool stuff. Laters!"**

"Well this is dreadfully boring." He groaned as the first echo blog finished.

"Just keep listening sir, you won't be disappointed by the end." Angel insisted as he groaned but reluctantly hit the play button for the next video.

" **Yo! How are you doing my twenty seven amazing subscribers!"** Gaige's voice called out again but he raised an eyebrow at the decrease in subscribers, **"The guy I told you all about in my last video has been making some progress in moving around and doing things on his own which is freaking amazing!"**

"This girl is easily impressed." he snarked, none too thrilled with Angel's choice in vault hunter.

" **I mean, this guy had all of his arms and legs broken in multiple places, a missing tooth, gashes everywhere on his body, and burns covering most of him. Now he looks fine, albeit a little slow to move around, and we only used a single medicine vial!"**

"Or maybe not." He admitted and could practically feel Angel smirking at him.

" **He said his name was Harry and Dad just got him registered for our planet's records. For the official paperwork we put down that he came here on a small ship that crashed outside of orbit as we're not sure what really brought him here since he doesn't talk much. I think though, that he came here through some sort of Eridian Gate which caused that purple blast. Well I've got to go help mom with treating her new 'patient' so I'll catch y'all later."**

"He came through on an Eridian Gate?!" he exclaimed "Why didn't' you mention that bit before?!"

"To see you shocked." Angel answered, her tone still emotionless but he could almost feel the smirk inside of her eyes. she didn't' do it often but every now and then she enjoyed messing with him. Shaking his head, he hit play on the next video.

" **Greetings my forty nine subscribers!"** the Gaige greeted but her cheer seemed somewhat strained this time **"I know it's been a while since my last update but I've been helping with Harry. He finally told me what happened before he came here. His planet had a terrorist who had gotten his hands on Eridian weapons. Harry knew about him but one of the terrorist's followers pretty much owned the leader of Harry's world so they dismissed him when he learned of the terrorist and reported it. He had been leading a rebel group to try and stop one of the attacks but…but he was the only one to make it. He took six of his closest friends with him and they got a dozen trained fighters as reinforcements but in the end only the terrorist, Harry, and two of Harry's allies were alive."**

"This is a good story." He nodded, listening eagerly, "Angel, remind me to have someone turn it into a movie or something later."

"Yes Jack." Angel sighed before he hit the play button again.

" **Harry was furious as he saw one of the last members of his family die so he tackled the terrorist through an archway that turns out was an Eridian Gate. The Gate was partially unstable and killed the terrorist but with the jackass absorbing most of the damage Harry survived the trip. I'm hoping I can help him get past the deaths of his friends. This is Gaige, signing off."**

He didn't make a comment this time, just hit the play button to hear the next Echo **"Hello my sixty two subscribers."** Gaige's cheer didn't sound forced this time **"It's been a few months since Harry told me what happened and he's started to relax around me some more. He's still sad and misses his friends but he told me they wouldn't want him to stay depressed so he's trying to keep living his life for them. We've started working together on different projects and while he's okay at circuits and robotics the guy's got some talent with engines and is a freaking** _ **GENIUS**_ **with making weapons. Next year's science fair is in the bag with us as at tag team! Oh right, didn't get to that part, my folks adopted Harry to give him a home and allow him to stay here. So now I have a badass brother! Not much else to say today folks, this is Gaige, signing off.**

"Weapon designs huh." He mused thoughtfully "Angel could you-"

"He keeps his weapon designs on paper I believe Jack," Angel interrupted him "there are no records of the designs on the echo or any system I can reach."

"Shame." He sighed before playing the next video.

" **Hey, what's going on my thirty one subscribers!"** Gaige called out and he noticed the decrease, probably since she was done talking about Eridian gates and was apparently turning to a science fair. **"You'll never believe what happened a couple days ago! It was freaking amazing! So there Harry and I were, just taking a stroll and relaxing to cool down after a project was being stubborn when we hear some gunshots. Naturally we ran towards them-"** here he had to pause to snort, these two were definitely vault hunters all right.

"Alright Angel, you might be right about these two." He conceded but hit play, wanting all the information he could get.

" **And we found some guy in in a black latex suit with a full face mask and voice modulator being attacked by a bounty hunter called Dobba Fett. We knew Fett was an Ass of Epic proportions so we helped out the guy in the black suit. No clue where Fett eventually landed when his pack landed after it ran out of fuel. Harry was able to nail it with a small scrambler and it went haywire, sending Fett flying off somewhere. The guy we saved, turns out, was called Zero and he was a pretty cool guy. Mom gave him some medicine and he offered to teach Harry how to use a sniper riffle as thanks for the save turns out that Harry's actually a pretty good shot."**

"Wait so he's a sniper with a bird?" he asked, remembering what had happened in a previous echo "All we need some booze and we'll have a mini Mordecai."

" **Hello to you, my faithful twenty two subscribers - uhp, twenty one. As you all know, the Eden-5 Youth Science Fair is only weeks away. Marcie Holloway's already got her dad's indentured laborers working on a miniature thermosonic energy reactor. Because evidently all the money in the galaxy can't buy you originality. Stupid rich bourgeoisie jerkbags. Marcie never had to work a day in her life to get where she is. ANARCHY FOREVER! SMASH THE SYSTEM!**

A new voice called out, interrupting the teenage girl, **"Gaige, honey. Keep it down? Mother's trying to sleep."**

" **Sure, dad!"** Gaige called out again before whisper yelling **"Smash the system!"** with her exclamation done she went back to a normal voice **"Anyway, Harry and I have come up with a science project that will make Marcie's thermo reactor look like an interocitor."** Gaige gave a laugh **"We're calling it the Mechanized Anti-Bully Deterrent Test, or Project DT. It's only in the prototype stages right now, but I have mathematically determined that it is going to be OFF THE CHAIN. Basically, the idea is that if you deploy a DT unit in a school environment, it's going to CLAMP DOWN on bullying by finding bullies and BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF 'EM.**

The adult's voice called out again **"Gaige, sweetheart? Volume."**

" **Oh, sorry dad! It won't happen again!"** Gaige called out sheepishly.

" **It's fine, dear. Love you."** The father replied amused.

" **It's totally going to happen again."** A new voice snarked and he could hear the smirk in his voice.

" **Shut up Harry."** Gaige snapped **"Anyway guys, Gaige, out."**

"Oooh," he grinned "a smart ass." He was starting to enjoy these.

" **Good news, my nine subscribers. We've got the first prototype of the DT project up and running. Well, up and floating. I had to cut the legs off to reduce drag, but DT looks way more intimidating as a flying, legless torso of pure AWESOMENESS. Plus, Harry equipped it with some big 'ol digistruct claws he invented that destroyed ALL the target dummies I built in the back yard AND it accidentally got this stray cat that hopped in the line of fire, but that was her bad. So we're making some serious progress, long story short. Ran into some hiccups, though - I mean, I haven't figured out a cool way to quickly digistruct DT into existence. I built a big spawning rod for it, but - it's just - you know, it's big, it's inelegant, it's ugly, it's a tube of metal, you've gotta carry it around, I can't figure out how to lift it.**

" **Hey kids."** The voice of Gaige's dad called out.

" **Dad!"** Gaige exclaimed **"We're ECHOcasting!"**

" **Oh, gosh, sorry."** The man sounded more amused than sorry to be honest, **"I just saw you two working out here in the shed and thought you guys could use some hot cocoa."**

" **We don't need... cocoa, dad."** Gaige denied, trying to sound refined **"I am a woman of science and ass-kickery, not children's beverages. And Harry is…Harry what are you doing!"**

" **It's chocolate and it's good."** Harry retorted, slurping audibly while the dad laughed in the background, **"And Chocolate is highly important on my home world."**

" **Wait seriously?"** Gaige asked, caught off guard by the last bit.

" **A candy store tried to make a chocolate frog that was sentient."** Harry deadpanned and he spat out the water he was drinking at hearing that.

" **Okay, that's too much weird for me."** Their dad said aloud **"I'll just leave it here in case you change your mind Gaige. And if not, I'm sure Harry would happily drink it."**

" **No arguments here!"** Harry said eagerly as he heard the sound of retreating footsteps and then another sip.

" **Dammit, that's really good."** Gaige groaned before setting the cup down as he snorted. **"Oh, ogh, yeah, that reminds me - Marcie and I got paired up for a group project during Professor Parker's unipolitics class. We're supposed to debate whether the Hyperion occupation of Pandora was justified or not. I figured, rich little daddy's girl she is, she'd be all for it, but no - she never even HEARD of Pandora. She didn't know about Handsome Jack, about Eridium, about VAULTS, for gosh's sake - we're living in the most awesomely awesome time period in history, and Marcie's more interested in reading about celebrity gossip than the fact that Hyperion may have found another Vault. Oh, AND she somehow found out about my DT project and reported it to the school board, saying something about, I don't know, how a mobile laser-equipped robot might be dangerous, or something. Whatev. I hate her.**

"I hate this Marcie girl too." He scowled at finding out she had never heard of him. HIM! He was Handsome Jack dammit. "Angel, send someone to go kill that Marcie brat." He ordered.

"Just keep listening." Angel sighed.

" **Hello, subscribers!"** Gaige greeted before he heard a beep **"Uh-hmm, both of you. Hmph. The science fair approaches, and we've got more updates. We just started work on the third revision of the DT project, and while I was tinkering I sliced my arm with some sheet metal - not a big cut, it barely goes like, halfway to the bone - and it occurs to me, I could just jet the wound with an Insta-Health and get back to circumventing the Turing chip with a Hecker circuit reintegrator, OR I could kill two birds with one stone. See, I could never figure out a good method to quick-summon the DT, but as blood began to spurt from the gash in my forearm, I rea-realized it: a cybernetic limb! I could program all of DT's digistruct data into one robotic arm, and use that to summon DT at any time, any place! So I figure, what the heck, and I slice off the rest of my arm with a particle saw. And my dad's all like, "Uhh! Ohh! Uhh!" and Harry was like "Aaaaah! Holy Shit your arm's off!" And blood's like, going everywhere. But a few hours and a few pints of blood later, I built a metal arm strong enough to smash concrete!"** he heard what sounded like stone being smashed before pausing the video.

"This girl is completely insane." He deadpanned before grinning "I like her."

" **Ha ha ha! Yes! So metal!"** Gaige cheered **"Oh, and I'm trying to do devil horns with my robot arm right now, but it's not really working because like... fingers... it's a... whatever... Point is, Marcie and her stupid fusion reactor are not going to have –"** there was another notification sound **"- what the hell? Sorry, my newsfeed just picked up an article with Marcie's name on it. Yuellaghh. UHH. "Local student Marcie Halloway has made a technological breakthrough which will change the face of law enforcement forever." Hm no, I don't think so. "Her new invention, which she calls the Crime Buster Bot" - wait, WHAT? Uh, hello, that is MY design. HOH, Marcie ripped off my science fair project idea! Okay, no. "Crime Buster Bot will use digistructing claws, thermosonic lasers, and quantum duplication to help law enforcement agencies subdue dangerous criminals"?! Marcie, what the hell?! She completely ripped off my DT design, except... instead of using it to stop bullying, she's giving it to the galaxy's most corrupt police force! Marcie! You are such a** " he heard what sounded like something being smashed in anger **"DAARGH - you complete tool! And the name - that name sucks! "Crime Buster Bot"? Bitch, are you kidding me!?**

" **She tried ripping off my weapon designs?!"** Harry's voice yelled angrily as more smashing was heard.

" **What's going on in here? I can hear you from across the house."** The father demanded, running in.

" **Now's not a good time pops."** Harry said irritably.

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down,"** their dad urged **"why don't you –"**

" **Marcie Halloway ripped off my robot's design, used them to build fascist security bots for the cops, and now she's going to try to win the science fair with MY IDEA!"** Gaige screamed angrily

" **Oh. You're going to take that bitch down, right?"** the dad demanded.

" **You're damn right! We're going to upgrade our bot, and we're going to WIN the heck out of that science fair! It is SO ON!"**

" **That's the spirit!"** the dad cheered **"You put your minds toward your little DT project, Marcie won't stand a chance."**

" **Don't call him DT any more, dad."** Gaige ordered ominously as he heard something powering up **"His name...is Deathtrap."**

"Nice name." he said with a nod, at least the girl understood the value of a good name.

" **Umm... so, hello... huh... my... twenty thousand subscribers. Wow! Okay."** He raised an eyebrow at both how hysterical the girl sounded as well as the massive increase in subscribers **"Okay. So, you may have heard on the ECHO news bulletins Deathtrap may have... slightly, uh, killed... my classmate Marcie at last night's Science Fair. Umm. HUH! Things were going good, at first. We showed off all the new tech we had added to Deathtrap since our last blog: my "Close Enough" tech, "Anarchy," "Blood-Soaked Shields," the works. All that stuff that, like, really impressed the judges, while Marcie's little rip-off bot could barely fire two lasers before overheating. So, things were looking good. We were looking really brilliant. Unfortunately, I forgot that Marcie's dad has more money than God, so he bought off the entire judges' panel. So Marcie's project won first prize and I earned... third place."** Gaige gave a slightly unstable sounding laugh **"Third. Place. That is what we call politics, people. And it's really unfair, because I…"** he heard the girl take in a deep breath **"Okay, anyway, Marcie started gloating. She started pointing and laughing at me, and then she... pushed me. It's - ok that's when things got... messy. Deathtrap recognized Marcie as a threat, so he gave her a quick slash with his digistruct claws. No big deal. That's what it's supposed to do! And I must have miscalibrated... them last night when I was... adding the discord circuits... 'cause the second his claws touched Marcie's skin she kind of... like... um... Okay, she exploded! She's like... EVERYWHERE! It... skin... things, uh, eyeballs, I don't know, it was gross! Anyway, sorry. After they finished cleaning up Marcie and the auditorium we were escorted to the principal's office, which I've never been to before, and I found out we weren't getting expelled or arrested for what Deathtrap did to Marcie."**

He heard some rapid breathing before Harry took over, **"They decided to have us expelled and arrested for what Deathtrap did to Marcie."** The student of Zero said **"Which is really freaking stupid. Marcie did what can clearly be recognized as aggressive action in front of a self-defense bot who we OPNELY stated would attack a threat to its master and we had just shown its capabilities. So I called pops and got him to create a distraction. He's good with things like that and I'm not going to go into details about it, but let's just say it involves a golf cart and a lot of gasoline, good job, pops... so that we could slip away.**

" **So, anyway, long story short,"** Gaige took back over again **"we're currently ECHO-casting from the cozy confines of a transplanetary shuttle. Mom, Dad, Harry, and I figured we should probably head somewhere where the cops and their, hmm, "Crime-Buster Bots" couldn't find us. So... so after a teary farewell...I love you, Daddy!... I grabbed two tickets to Pandora. Which, I-I mean... I-I-I've always been kind of interested in Vault hunting, but who knows? Maybe here our talents will actually be appreciated and we won't go to jail for being brilliant. Third place. I mean, seriously! Bastards.**

"Alright Angel," he called out as the last Echo finished "I like em. Make sure they get on the train…and send someone to destroy that Holloway family. Like I always say, it's only okay to be an asshole if you're funny about it."


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

**AN: Alright my people, something I forgot to mention last chapter. I'm a big fan of the Borderlands games and have one, two, and the pre sequel on both PC and PS3. If anyone wants to do some multiplayer send me a message about which system and I'll try to find a time when I'm not writing, working, or doing school to set one up. Also, for those who want to send me a friend request on Steam, my username is the same there as it is here, 'TheSilverboar'.**

 **AN2: Here are the heads and skins I'm using for the different canon Characters right now in the story.**

 **Axton: Head- Roguish Renegade, Skin- Black Ops**

 **Maya: Head- Maya, Skin- Violent Violet**

 **Salvador: Head- A Sense of Dread, Skin- Black is Back**

 **Gaige: Head- Grease Monkey (without the spade tattoo), Skin- Gaige's school uniform**

 **Krieg: Head- KREIG!, Skin- THE DARK LEAKS OUTTA ME**

 **Now keep in mind these are, for the most part, NOT the final Heads and Skins for these Characters. When a Character Changes Heads of Skins, which will involve certain parts of the story, I'll inform you and tell you what it's changed to (and usually why)**

 **AN3: I have some specific items planned for my characters to have in this story. Other guns will be either ones I've gotten as drops or one's I know the names of. Added to that Gaige and Harry both have a Laser weapon, something that isn't available on Pandora, and it's a gift from Zero. Equipping Levels won't be that big of a thing weapon wise in this story.**

 **AN4: I feel I need to mention that the two 'OC' children of Moxxi aren't fully OC's. In Borderlands 2 she mentions having four kids and I'm just making my own idea for two of them as we only ever see Ellie and Scooter.**

 **AN5: A final note is something about the pairing. The plan since I first thought of the story was Harry with the OC daughter of Moxxi but recently I've been torn between that pairing and pairing him with Angel. I'd like some feedback. I don't mean voting but actually feedback on what you'd like to see with reasons. Anyone who wants an idea of what Moxxi's daughter will be like to make a more informed decision can PM me and I'll give you a small bio.**

Deadshot

Chapter 2

-Harry-

"See anyone coming?" Harry asked his sister as he craned his neck around some crates to look right, his sister checking left as they snuck around the Hyperion Controlled Pandoran train station. Their transport had experienced a systems failure a few miles away from the station causing them to crash land. If it hadn't been for the luck of being near the station, and for Hedwig spotting it from the air, he wasn't sure he or Gaige would have lasted long.

"We're good here." Gaige whispered back, her goggles on her forehead and the wraps handing around her neck "Nobody in sight."

"Alright…go." He hissed as he gripped his sister's hand tightly, pulling her along as they rushed through the platform to sneak onto the Pandoran train that would hopefully get him to one of the few…hospitable settlements the planet had. Getting to the first car he found the door locked as he pulled out his tools, Gaige copying him as they removed the cover on the electric door lock and hacked into it to get inside. Partway through the process he heard the sound of heavy footsteps down the platform as his eyes went wide. "We got company inbound," he hissed, redoubling his efforts to get inside "and I doubt they're friendly."

"Ya think?" Gaige snarked back as they managed to get the last bit of the lock to disengage and slipped inside, sealing the door again and hoping nobody would notice the small uncovered circuit board.

Panting he leaned against the door of the train car, Gaige sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder while Hedwig rested on a nearby chair, "That…was…close…" he panted softly as Gaige gave a weak chuckle at how they had almost gotten caught.

"What was?" a new voice asked as they both shot to their feet, staring in wide eyed panic at the previously unknown person in the train car. The man was tall and clearly strong, paired with the stance the man had Harry would guess military training. The man was dressed in various shades of black with short cropped hair and a well maintained beard. The only accessories on the soldier were a chain that held what looked like a wedding ring and some dog tags along with a leather cuff on his left wrist. It took a split second to take these details in as he moved his sister behind him protectively.

"Whoa!" the soldier called out, the man holding his hands out to placate them and to show there were no weapons in hand "Easy there half-pint. I'm guessing by your reaction there you aren't really supposed to be here."

"Maybe," he responded warily "maybe not. What's it to ya?"

The soldier kept a blank face up for a few seconds before grinning, "You got spunk kid so I'll cut you a deal. You tell me your story and I won't rat you two out."

"That all?" he asked, not sure if he should trust the offer.

"Kid, it's boring as hell in here." The soldier groaned "I could use something to do so listening to any kind of story would definitely help pass the time. Name's Axton by the way, I used to shoot stuff for DAHL but they decided I was too much trouble and discharged me. I bailed before I could have a little meet and greet with the firing squad which ended up with me being stuck here in the outer worlds. Okay, your turn now." Snorting at the somewhat childish man he began relaxing a little. He wasn't as good as reading people as Zero was but he could do enough to get by and he could tell that this 'Axton' was being sincere.

"Name's Harry," he offered, "my sis and I ran from our home world due to the fact that a rich brat got killed because of her own stupidity and we were going to take the fall."

"What she do?" the soldier snorted "Juggle with a grenade or something?"

"No." Gaige pouted, still upset at having come in third place "We were at our planet's science fair and she won because her dad bribed the judging panel. During the award ceremony she was gloating and shoved me in front of the combat robot Harry and I built that we had already explained would attack anything it saw as a threat to whoever it's geared to…so Deathtrap made her explode…"

The soldier paused and blinked at that, "Wait…did you just say 'explode'?"

Gaige wilted and he would swear he saw a depressed little cloud over her head at that, "The digistruct claws got miscalibrated causing them to make her explode when he slashed her." Harry answered, patting his sister's back sympathetically.

"You plan to keep them like that?" Axton asked curiously, "Making people explode would be a useful effect for a weapon."

"Causes too much strain on the claws." He said in the negative "I don't want to have to repair or even replace them every couple hours."

"That sucks." Axton groaned as they all moved and got settled in the train car "Well a promise is a promise, I won't sell you two out. Where are you heading anyway?"

"We were actually thinking of becoming Vault Hunters." Gaige admits, getting out of her funk at the prospect of talking about their plan.

"Huh, small world." Axton grinned, "This train is picking up a few others that got hired by Hyperion as Vault Hunters. I guess we'll just have two more."

"And you trust Hyperion?" Gaige asks with a raised eyebrow "They aren't exactly known for employee satisfaction."

"It's less a matter of trust and more of a matter that I need money to survive and action to stave off boredom." Axton shrugged "If they prove to be assholes I can always shoot my way out. Make for a badass story at least."

"Assuming you live to tell it." He snorted as the trio fell into silence. For the rest of the day and well into the night the train sped across the Hyperion landscape, the Grassy plains giving way to sand as they entered into a desert that seemed to be full of nothing but Rakk and Skags. It was noon the day after he had boarded the Hyperion speed train when they began to slow and eventually stop at the local train station.

"Greetings mi amigos." The apparent vault hunter to be greeted them cheerfully. The man was short but had arms that looked like they could rip apart a Hyperion Loader. The diminutive Pandoran Native wore all black clothes and had his hair tied back in dreadlocks.

"Sup." Axton greeted, throwing up a piece sign, "Name's Axton. These two are Harry and Gaige." One angry hoot later from Hedwig and Axton hastily finished the introduction, the ex-Commando having grown wary of the snowy owl after she pecked him for irritating her earlier in the train ride.

"Por favor, call me…Salvador." The tiny man said happily, shaking their hands before asking their stories. Salvador was an attentive audience and was clearly an eager story teller when it came to his turn. "So I am from here on Pandora," the muscular man said "born and raised in the village of Ovejas. Recently though they tried to hang me for murder because I killed some bandits that tried to kill me Abuela."

"Seriously?" he asked "They sound like assholes."

"Nobody's perfect." Sal shrugged "The hanging was interrupted when some Hyperion guys came thinking it was a bandit town and shot it up. I killed most of them but let the last one crawl back home."

"Wait," Harry interrupted "Hyperion shot up your town?"

"Sí." Salvador nodded.

"Then why are you working as a vault hunter _for_ Hyperion?" Gaige asked, having shared his confusion.

"It sounded like fun." Salvador shrugged unrepentant.

"Can't argue with that logic." Axton nodded in agreement, the soldier having bonded with the diminutive 'Gunzerker' rather quickly as they shared a love over their philosophy of 'Killing bad guys is always fun'.

"Is everyone on this planet nuts?" Gaige asked him with a groan.

"If they are what does that say about us?" he snarked back to his sister as the two adults laughed. The rest of the trip to pick up the final Vault hunter was spent laughing, telling stories, and playing cards. Or more accurately trying to find new and creative ways to cheat at playing cards while stopping everyone else from cheating at the same time.

The final stop was at the edge of the dessert before they hit the snowy mountains and seas full of glaciers. At this stop two people boarded the train, the first being a beautiful woman with violet hair and siren tattoos and a massive psycho with black tattoos covering his body.

"Sup." The siren greeted, sounding rather laid back "You guys the other vault hunters?"

"Got it in one," Axton grumbled, the soldier just having lost, again, at poker "name's Axton. This lot are Salvador, Harry, Gaige, and Hedwig."

"I'm Maya," she greeted with a nod "and this is-"

"STRIP THE FLESH!" the psycho yelled in his own greeting causing Salvador and Axton to jump startled.

"SALT THE WOUND!" Harry yelled back as the psycho turned towards him and nodded, Gaige just sighed, and everyone else gaped.

"He…speaks psycho." Axton deadpanned, the soldier likely having trouble grasping that concept.

"Took two years of it back at School." He shrugged as Gaige snickered and they got the newcomer's stories. Krieg's was simple, having just wanted to follow the 'Pretty Lady' while Maya's was more complicated. The Siren had been 'raised' by an order of assholes who were using her to intimidate and extort a planet and when she find out she decided to come to Pandora to learn more about her Siren heritage.

"You know," Gaige told him as they looked at their new 'colleagues' mingling "I think we might actually like our new lives. And who knows, maybe Hyperion won't be so bad?"

-Axton-

Groaning, the ex-DAHL soldier forced himself up and out of the snow. His nose was filled with the acrid smell of smoke rising from the remains of the blown up train. Hearing a second groan from nearby he looks over to see his vertically challenged new friend, Salvador, struggling to get out of the snow that came up to the Gunzerker's waist.

"Hold on Sal," he groaned as he limped over and pulled the fighter up "I got you."

"Thanks Amigo." Salvador nods, "Did the others make it out?"

Eyes going wide he looks around, "I don't know." He said, hoping that Harry and Gaige were alright "YO! Anybody else make it?!"

"I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!" echoed out from closer to the train car while he heard Gaige yell "We're alive!" from the opposite direction.

"I think they made it." Sal grunted as the duo made their way over to the voices, meeting up with the other four in the 'center'. The other four had already met up by the time he and Sal joined them giving him a chance to assess their condition.

Maya looked the worse off of the group, her legs apparently unsteady as Krieg was supporting her, the left side of her head having some blood coming out of it as Harry wrapped the injury with some makeshift bandages. Krieg had several cuts and scrapes along with more than a few burns but seemed otherwise alright.

Gaige seems mostly unhurt so he guessed that something shielded her from the majority of the blast and the impact but her robotic arm seemed twitchy.

As he looked to Harry he finally took the time to really take in the young man who was apparently trained by an elite assassin. The kid was walking with a limp, probably having used his own body to shield Gaige from the blast, but Harry was apparently able to ignore any pain he was feeling to focus on the task at hand. Harry's pants had some rips in them but his shirt seemed unharmed and his trench coat had no visible damages which he thought was odd. Finally, the goggles Harry kept over his eyes had a crack in one of the lenses but Harry hadn't removed them.

"Alright," Maya said once he and Sal reached them "what's the game plan?"

"Inventory first." Harry spoke up before he could, "We need to know what we have, and what we need. Does anyone have any weapons on them? Gun or melee it doesn't matter so long as you can kill something with it."

"I got my axe." He nodded as he showed the standard DAHL issue weapon, "And I have my turret but I'm pretty sure it got damaged in that blast."

"I know my arm did." Gaige said, nodding at his last statement as she gestured to some sparking wires in her mechanical arm "It still works as a prosthetic but I'll need to fix the digistructing system."

"I have this." Sal showed a pair of bronze knuckles and seemed completely unconcerned at how ineffective they might be. Krieg just grunted and showed a buzzesaw axe while Maya demonstrated a weird energy punch.

"Okay," Harry nodded thoughtfully "We'll split into groups of two. I'll go with Sal and Axton, Gaige you go with Maya and Krieg. Look for anything that can be used as a weapon or that may come in handy. We'll meet back here in thirty minutes. Hedwig," the boy turned to his pet owl "take to the sky and let me know if anyone or anything starts heading our way."

"Um Harry," he said with a frown, "what are you and Gaige going to use as weapons?" The two teenagers grinned before pressing a button on a pair of identical bracelets they had as the small gem in each began digistructing something. When the digistructing was finished his jaw hit the floor as he saw the two very rare DAHL weapons they had. "T-those are the ZX-1 and the Cat of Nine Tails!" he exclaimed "Those are some of the rarest DAHL lasers in the six galaxies!"

"Hell yeah." Harry grinned, hefting the dangerous fire weapon "Now let's go find some guns for the rest of you guys.

 **AN: Alright, here are the pairings I have in mind for the story. Keep in mind these can change if I feel another would work better or I feel a character should die for the story.**

 **1\. Harry with either Moxxi's younger daughter (it says in the game she has four kids so It's not a full OC) or Angel**

 **2\. Gaige with Moxxi's younger son**

 **3\. Axton with Captain Scarlet**

 **4\. Zero with _ (you aren't going to find out that easily)**

 **5\. Roland with Lilith**

 **6\. Mordecai with Moxxi (seriously, those two need couple's therapy)**

 **7\. Maya and Krieg**

 **8\. Athena and Springs**

 **I also really want to ship Tannis with somebody so suggestions will be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've recently gotte treon account at P a treon . com (slash) TheSilverboar. I haven't gotten the payment method portion completed yet but hope to soon. I want to make writing my full-time career and this feels like a good first step.**

Deadshot

Chapter 3

-Axton-

"So Twig," he asked, using the teasing name he had saddled Harry with on the first day of the train ride "you took charge pretty quick back there."

At that statement Harry winced "Sorry, force of habit from…from my home world." Narrowing his eyes the ex-DAHL soldier studied his young friend. Despite the nickname Twig, something he gave after hearing how skinny Harry was when Gaige's family had found him, he knew the kid had at least some muscle to him. Despite the baggy clothes Harry's gait was that of a predator on the prowl and given that the kid held his own arm wrestling Sal for a bit he knew Harry wasn't weak.

The kid wore dark colors, possibly to try and blend into shadows around him, and his eyes always took in his entire surroundings. He had seen that same kind of behavior before in the corp. "So, how old were you?" he asked softly, axe in hand as they walked through the wreckage and piles of scrap.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, looking cautious about where it this was going.

"Harry I know a Soldier when I see one." He said seriously, "The way you move, the way you carry yourself and take charge of situations, the way your eyes take in every detail of your surroundings…it's clear to me. But you're eighteen, how do you have reflexes that could only come from years of training?"

"Knew it would come out eventually." Harry sighed before explaining how he had been a child soldier in his home world, trained to take out a power-hungry maniac and trained for close to five years to be a weapon.

"Well don't worry Cap'n," Salvador grinned and gave Harry a powerful slap on the back "we got your back."

"Never understood that saying," Harry grinned mischievously but Axton could see the gratitude the sniper felt "I'd rather people have my front, that's where all the important stuff is."

Chuckling at that he gave a pause when something Salvador said sunk in, "Hey Sal, why'd you call Harry 'Captain'?"

"He ordered you around, didn't he 'sergeant'?" the tiny smart ass smirked along with Harry. In response, he shoved the tiny Gunzerker into a snowdrift as the man's stubby legs flailed in the air.

-Maya-

"You alright kid?" she asked the teenager, Gaige, as they walked through the mountains of scraps, Krieg helped her stay upright as her head still spun slightly from being blasted off the train.

"Yeah, Harry shielded me from the blast." The Mechromancer said with a grin, her laser held ready as they sifted through the wreckage for any sort of weapon or supplies.

"Is he alright from that?" she asked, despite only knowing them for a short while she knew Gaige and Harry were good kids and, more importantly, they _were_ still kids.

Given that it was quite a shock when Gaige gave a sardonic snort of amusement, "It would take a lot more than that to keep Harry out of a fight. You should see the scars he has from _real_ danger."

"ENGINEER HURT?!" Krieg exclaimed in his usual way "CONDUCTOR RIP THE POOP TRAIN BANDITS!"

"…I have no clue what he just said." Gaige sighed, grunting as she lifted a sheet of metal that was covering a gun.

"Me neither." She sighed "Think Harry could teach me to speak psycho like he can? And there are seriously classes on it?"

"To Harry it was too good of an opportunity not to take the class, especially since it gave him an excuse to yell at people at the school." Gaige smirked.

"Must have been interesting having a brother." She sighed wistfully, having been given up by her family at birth "What's it like?"

"It's…interesting." Gaige said after a moment's thought "Harry's my best friend but at the same time we don't like a lot of the same things. I like listening to Metal and while he doesn't dislike it he doesn't go out of his way for it like I do. I'm good with advanced robotics and AIs while Harry is good with engines and a true genius when it comes to weapon designs. I'm a bullet spraying anarchy fighter while Harry uses speed and precision. But that's part of why we get along so well, we complement each other."

"If he wasn't your brother I'd say you had a crush." She teased the younger girl who snorted "Do you have any idea how many people think Harry and I are a couple rather than siblings when they first meet us? But no, I've never seen Harry date anyone and I've yet to meet anyone who has the balls to try dating me after they meet Harry. They seem to think it would be bad for their health. Interestingly enough it happened after harry demonstrated one of his weapons for a class." Gaige's smirk was devilish as she gave the younger girl a matching grin.

"Oh, you and I are going to get along just fine."

"THE POOP TRAIN GROWS FASTER!"

-Harry-

"Alright Gaige, what you lot get?" he asked when he saw his sister's group returning, a couple of guns with them.

"We got a Jacobs sniper riffle and a Hyperion SMG." Gaige said, laying the two guns out.

"We found another Jacobs riffle, a DAHL assault rifle, and a Jacobs revolver." Axton said, laying their finds out as well.

"Axton, you get the assault rifle." Once more slipping into the habit of command from back in the magical world he started dividing up the guns "Gaige, you get the SMG. Maya and I will take the sniper rifles, and Sal, you get the pistol."

"What about Krieg?" Maya asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at the fact that everyone had a gun but the massive psycho.

"He has his axe and I want him near you till your head stops ringing." He ordered seriously "I know that these two," he jerked a thumb at Axton and Sal who were checking their weapons "can't snipe for shit by their own admission and Gaige isn't exactly a sharp shooter."

"That makes sense I guess." Maya agreed reluctantly, "By the way, he called you a 'engineer', why is that?"

Eyes wide he turned to look at the massive Pyscho and yelled out "CONDUCTOR!" Krieg turned towards him instantly "MANY POOP TRAIN BANDITS WISH TO HURT THE PRETTY LADY! RIP THEIR FLESH AND SALT THE WOUNDS OF THE BANDITS WHO WOULD SLOW THE POOP TRAIN! PUT YOUR PAIN INTO THEIR SOUL!"

Krieg gave a massive yell at that, raising his buzzaxe into the air while the others looked confused "Um…translation please?" Axton begged, Maya giving a wincing nod in agreement.

"The poop train is a group, I.E. us." He explained with a grin "By calling himself conductor and us engineers he's…well Krieg thins he's in charge. Faster poop train means a larger group. I basically told Krieg that people wanted to kills us and therefore take away his friends and that he was to make anyone who would hurt us fear him."

"Awww, Krieg." Maya smiled and gave the big Psycho a kiss on the cheek causing the big guy to blush and give a happy little laugh.

A loud screech from Hedwig overhead drew his attention as he readied his riffle, Gaige hefted the nine tails "Contact rear!" he yelled out, "We got inbound!" as he yelled he ran up the hill of scrap and looked through the scope of his riffle, trying to find what Hedwig had spotted before letting out a sigh "It's a claptrap." He called, sliding back down the hill.

"That means we kill it, right?" Sal asked "Those things are annoying."

"No we don't kill it." He denied, "It might know how to get the hell out of here."

"Hello travelers!" an exceedingly chipper voice called out as a tiny robot with a shovel wheeled into sight "I thought I heard survivors. This is great! Now I can finally get off this glacier!" the tiny robot began circling them in excited laps "Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in. Allow me to introduce myself, I am a-"

"Claptrap." He deadpanned in tandem with the others "The important question right now is do you have what we need? We need shelter, guns, ammo, medicine, and a way out of here."

"Yes to all!" the tiny robot said in the same happy tone "And here, I have something for you!" reaching down Claptrap removed a device from several of the corpses laying in the snow, likely others who fell for the same trick they had but hadn't been as lucky "Take these ECHO communication devices that I _totally_ didn't loot from these corpses. It comes-"

"This is the mark three!" Gaige fan-girled over the tech "It comes with a class heads up display and a mini-map!"

"Yep!" Claptrap said with a happy spin "Now come, come new friends! Let's get you inside."

Tuning out the tiny robot as they made to follow, the rut Claptrap's wheel left in the snow making it easy, he turned to the others "Who wants to be the frequency head?" he asked seriously as he attached the ECHO to his belt, everyone else finding places to put theirs as well.

"Frequency head?" Maya asked confused.

"ECHOs come with a setting that ties into our guns." He explained "Along with allowing communication and offering a map they track our health, our shields, and store our equipment. That said they also store our ammo and can make it so that bullets with the same 'frequency' as yours can't hurt you. How do you think bandits avoid killing each other accidentally when they spray bullets randomly? One person is the frequency head and can invite others to join the frequency."

"Then that's you Cap'n." Sal grinned, "You're the one in charge after all."

"Now, now, Sal," Gaige snickered "weren't you listening earlier? Harry clearly said that Krieg was in charge." This got a good round of laughs from the others as they caught up.

"Well done," Claptrap said happily "your ability to walk short distances will be handsome Jack's downfall."

"And here I thought it was my ability to pull a trigger." He sighed dramatically as Claptrap opened the door to the shelter and led them inside a rather disturbing igloo which had several Claptrap 'corpses' as bricks and human corpses as decorations.

"-Called Knuckldragger, killed everyone I know." He turned back in as Claptrap stopped in front of a furnace full of, to his amusements, cardboard versions of Handsome Jack "But we should be safe in here." at that moment, as if fate didn't like being taunted, a massive bullymong swung into the shelter through a hole in the ceiling, giving a roar as it gripped the chimney.

Ignoring the panicking Claptrap Harry raised his laser "Fire at will!" he ordered as they started trying to shoot the Bullymong, try being the imperative word. With their injuries, their aim was still terribly off as the massive Pandoran beast gave a roar before taking a prize from Claptrap, it's eye, and running off.

"T-The gun," the damaged Robot wheezed in pain "the gun in the cabinet." Walking over he opened the small cabinet as a DAHL pistol and several health vials fell out.

"Krieg!" he called out, tossing the big Psycho the gun before scooping up the medicine "Alright everyone, start healing, I don't want to miss that walking shag carpet again because we can't hold a gun straight." As he spoke he jabbed the needles in to his arms and injected the medicine, barely a wince escaping as the ECHO showed his injuries vanish as he went back to perfect shape.

"Alright seeing eye minions!" Claptrap said excitedly, either unaware or just not commenting on how the others were opening and looting every container in the shelter of its cash "Let's go! Let me know if I'm about to run into anything." Rolling his eyes, he followed the little robot that reminded him of an unholy fusion of Dobby and Colin, grabbing ammo from the crates as he went, idly turning Claptrap whenever the robot was about to hit an ice pile.

As they walked Maya moved to walk next to him, "So, you seemed pretty quick to take command back there." The Siren noted intrigued "Figured Axton would be the one to try and take charge."

"I already had this conversation with him and Sal," he told the woman that he honestly might have developed a crush on if it weren't for Krieg "I'm assuming Gaige told you as well."

"She never said anything that would explain why you took charge so quickly," Maya denied "she did say something about you never dating. Need any female advice for that?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Careful, you'll make Krieg jealous." He shot back "And the problem was that just about every girl at my high school was Shallow, stupid, or Gaige. You can see why those three options aren't ones I'd go for."

"Maybe we can find you a nice bandit girl." Maya snickered as they got to the bottom of the hill, the others hurrying to catch up, having finished looting Claptrap's hideout.

"They would probably be smarter than the girls back home." He replied with a mock serious nod "Anyway, I don't want to get into it again. You can ask Axton or Sal if you want the full story now or just wait till we have the chance to really rest if you want to hear it from me."

"I'll wait." Maya said with a snort "I don't trust those two man children not to embellish."

"Good call." He grinned before Claptrap's panicked yell drew his attention.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" the tiny robot screamed "Bullymongs! Sick 'em Minion! Protect me Squire!" Rolling his eyes, he trained his rifle on one of the Bullymongs jumping from the cliff and caught it as it descended, nailing it in the face leaving it dead before it hit the ground. Next to him Maya copied him as they shot at the descending space apes.

"Oh come on," Axton pouted once the others caught up and saw the pile of Bullymong corpses "you didn't leave any for us." Right as the Commando spoke an ice wall broke open to reveal more Bullymongs taking fast loping strides in their direction.

"Have fun sergeant." He grinned as their four companions charged guns blazing.

"Are we the only mature ones?" he asked Maya as he watched their friends rush into battle.

"Are you really surprised?" she shot back as they walked over calmly, trusting the others to dispatch the bullymong juveniles. "Satisfied?" she asked when they approached their friends, the four grinning like lunes.

"Yep." Gaige, Sal, and Axton said in tandem while Krieg just shouted "THE WOUNDS HAVE BEEN SALTED!"

"Good. Come along then children." He smiled as he and Maya walked past them "If it weren't for Krieg I'd say that these lot really were acting like our children." He grinned at Maya who snickered.

"You're cute Harry but as you said, I'm taken." She smiled and patted Krieg's arm as the big psycho grinned happily. His laugh was interrupted by an earthquake as he fought to regain his footing, icicles falling around them from it.

"Again?!" Claptrap complained, wheeling past them "They say Handsome Jack's drilling for the vault is causing these earthquakes…that or your mom just out of bed. Zing!" the tiny robot's laugh was interrupted when he rolled off a cliff and into a snow drift.

"You didn't stop him that time?" Maya asked confused.

"He earned the fall with that joke." He said seriously "Nobody insult mom and gets away with it." Walking to the edge of the cliff he saw Claptrap's wheel sticking out of the snow and some Bullymongs leaving their nests to investigate. "Alright children," he called out "killing time!"

"STRIP THE FLESH!" Krieg yelled, jumping over the cliff and towards the snow.

"What he said!" Sal copied the Psycho.

"Bonsai!" Gaige laughed excitedly.

"Oh what the hell." Axton shrugged and leapt over as well.

Turning to look at Maya he grinned, "Shall we show them how adults do it my good lady?"

"Why of course sir." She returned the grin as they crouched down and stared sniping, often stealing the others' kills and waving cheekily when they would glare up. Finishing up he helped Maya down to the bottom where Krieg was lifting Claptrap out of the snow by his wheel.

Before he could say anything their ECHOs beeped as a picture of Handsome Jack appeared next to their Minimap, something he was still getting used to being able to see with the ECHO connected to him. "Hey Kiddo. Jack here, President of Hyperion. Lemme explain how things work here: Vault hunters show up. Vault hunters look for the new vault. Vault hunters get killed…by me. So, you seeing the problem here? You're still alive. So, if you could just do yourself a favor and off yourself, that'd be great. Thanks, Pumpkin."

"Man," he snorted as the tyrant stopped talking "Ugly Jack sure loves the sound of his own voice."

"I can still hear you!" the now irritated voice of their attempted murdered spoke up, the man's ECHO icon still there next to the map.

"I know Ugly John." He grinned as he heard a glass breaking on the other end of the line before the call ended.

"Cap'n…you got the biggest kahones I have ever seen." Sal said in awe.

"I come from a bloodline known for pissing off self-centered bastards like that one. I'm just doing my ancestors proud." He said with mock seriousness as the girls laughed and they moved to head up the hill.

"Hey, my eye switched back on!" Claptrap said excitedly "I see some tough looking minions, and an incredibly handsome robot…which means that whoever has my eye…is very close." With a roar Knuckldragger appeared at the top of the Hyperion freighter that lay partially buried in the glacier, throwing a car down where it exploded in front of them.

"Well…" Axton sighed "this is gonna hurt."

Swapping his sniper riffle for his laser he began barking out orders "Krieg, Sal! Protect Maya. Maya, provide cover fire! Gaige, Axton, let's kill this thing!" with a yell they charged the giant four-armed space gorilla, Gaige and Axton spraying bullets while he took careful aim and fired a burst of lasers at the Gorilla, getting a roar as he burned off some fur.

"Target locked." He said with a savage grin before firing nonstop, the lasers all seeking out the gorilla who struggled to fight back against all the bullets. Sadly, though it had help as Maya, Krieg, and Sal started focusing on Knuckledragger's minions leaving him, Gaige, and Axton to handle the big one.

Jumping back along with the others to avoid a lethal swing from the bullymong he wasn't able to stop Knuckldragger from leaping atop the freighter again, roaring as she started tossing down cars once more. "Maya!" he yelled, leaping aside to avoid being run over by a tire "A little help!" he didn't have time to switch weapons and a sniper riffle was the only weapon they had with the range needed.

"Patience is a virtue." Maya sing songed but took aim and shot Knuckldragger through the eye, the bullymong giving out a strangled roar before falling off the cliff and onto the ground in front of them.

"Good work Minions!" Claptrap said, bubbling with pride as if the tiny robot had been the one to do all the work "Now if you would retrieve my eye for me." Rolling his own eyes at the statement, and tuning out Claptrap's explanation of going to Liar's Berg to get repaired he sifted through what the Bullymong dropped and found the eye along with another pistol, tossing it to Sal who mentioned training to use two guns at once.

"Hah!" Claptrap sneered at the freighter door once they ascended to the top of the cliff "This door is Hyperion tech, child's play. Aaaaaaaaaand, open!"

"Intruders detected, locking door." A mechanical voice spoke up as an extra set of doors sealed the freighter tighter.

"Wow," Axton deadpanned, the Commando's tone dripping with sarcasm "that was really impressive."

It was quite a shock though when the image of a rather attractive girl appeared in front of him, surrounded by what looked to be static as she smiled, "Let me get that for you." She said kindly "Executing Phase Shift." The girl said clearly, the phrase stirring something in the back of his mind he couldn't place as the doors began to open.

"Thanks." He said to their helper who seemed surprised at that but beamed happily, the others nodding their thanks as well.

"You're welcome!" she said cheerfully "Perks of being an Artificial Intelligence. I'm networked into almost everything on this planet." Nodding he walked into the freighter, as the woman continued speaking "It's a long journey to Sanctuary, take whatever you need for the journey ahead." As she said this a weapon's crate rose out of the floor, opening to reveal a shotgun which Krieg quickly claimed with a happy grin.

"Wait," he said quickly before the pretty AI could leave "what's your name?"

"You can call me Angel." She said kindly "Stay safe out there and I'll talk to you soon."

 **AN: Alright, some updates to the pairings.**

 **1\. I've decided to put Tannis…with Salvador. I don't know why but this is an amusing thought to me.**

 **2\. I'm thinking about putting the other Siren from the comics (Asha) with Brick [I'd just need to find copies of those comics to learn more about her]**

 **3\. The other pairing I'm considering is Aurelia with Mr. Torgue just for the sheer amusement factor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Pairing for Harry isn't decided yet, but I'll be showing interesting for him on the part of Angel and Moxxi's daughter before asking for final opinions on the pairing.**

 **AN2: Sorry about slow updates, wanted to update much sooner but I've gotten a new job and I have classroom style training along with field training which can become eleven or twelve hour days.**

Deadshot

Chapter 4

-Angel-

"You can call me Angel." The daughter of Handsome Jack smiled at someone actually asking about her, "Stay safe out there and I'll talk to you soon." With a thought, her ECHO channel to Harry and the others closed out. Sighing, she floated around her illusion filled prison, the orb she had been trapped in since she was six years old always filled with holograms. A gilded cage but a cage still, her father her ever watching jailor.

Glancing at a screen, she looked at the biometrics and data she had on the six vault hunters. She had everything from medical records, military service files, medical reports, even Gaige's ECHO blogs that she had followed even before they started becoming popular.

"Alright Angel, you're tracking those six right?" forcing down her scowl, Angel turned to look at a giant screen where her angry father was looking down at her, apparently not having taken Harry's insults well.

"Of course Sir." She replied tonelessly, hating having to work for Jack, hating the lies and the betrayals and the death he forced her to commit day after day. Thinking about that made her hands flinch to the collar at her neck, knowing he had ways to influence her should he need to make her obey. "They're loading up on ammunition before continuing to Liar's Berg. The glacier is currently populated only by themselves, the local bandit clan called the Blood Rippers, wild animals, and a hunter who happens to be the brother of Aurelia."

"Oooh, two birds with one stone." Jack gave a dark smirk before pushing a button, a general Echo being sent out. "Attention, people of Pandora! Handsome Jack here," the masked bastard smirked "offering a million bucks to whomever brings me the heads of the vault hunters who just arrived in Liar's Berg. I'll add an extra million if you bring the specky black haired sniper in alive as well as that broken down old hunter named Hammerlock. Oh, and I'm still offering a reward for Roland, the mass-murdering leader of the Crimson Raiders. Good hunting everybody!"

"Was that truly necessary Sir?" she asked with a sigh, both at singling out Harry and putting a bounty on Sir Hammerlock.

"He he he, of course it was." Jack chuckled out, "That'll teach that little shit not to call me by that damned name."

"And Sir Hammerlock?" she asked, wondering what Aurelia will do when she learns of the bounty on the head of her little brother.

"Eh, he was in the right place at the right time…or is it wrong place at the wrong time?" Jack looked off in the distance in thought for a moment before shaking himself "Anyway, it'll teach that backstabber Aurelia what happens to those who betray me." With that the ECHO call ended as Jack disappeared.

"Asshole." She muttered, wincing in pain as her collar shocked her for cursing and not correcting herself within a set time limit, "Worth it." She panted, slightly out of breath from the shock but pleased at the small private act of defiance. Pulling up holograms of the six vault hunters she smiled, perhaps soon she could finally be free. Her eyes focused on Harry, the rising leader of the latest generation of Vault Hunters. Anyone who could get under Handsome Jack's skin as easily as he had was certainly someone worth watching.

-Harry-

Smiling as Angel vanished from his ECHO vision, Harry walked into the Hyperion bunker she unlocked, seeing various ammo containers, and even a weapon chest, open up. "Shotgun huh," he mused, before tossing it to Krieg who grinned and pumped it, "how's it feel big guy?"

"GLORY TO THE POOP TRAIN!" Krieg yelled out, jabbing the shotgun into the air. At the Psycho's yell a faint cry could be heard from the nearby scrap piles. Sharing a glance with the others he moved over and followed the sound, glancing into the burnt-out shell of a car he saw a bullymong infant, showing some similar signs to Knuckldragger.

"This that mong's kid?" Axton asked warily as the baby bullymong stopped crying and tilted its head at them curiously.

"TINY MONKEY!" Krieg yelled, pointing at it dramatically as it let out a small babyish yell back.

"You bringing it with us?" Axton asked, looking down at the bullymong intrigued as Salvador kept making silly faces at it, much to the baby creature's amusement.

"Well it is all alone now." He shrugged as Salvador picked up the little baby, "I don't want to just leave it to die."

Before anyone could respond to that their ECHOs lit up as Handsome Jack's profile picture appeared in their holographic heads up. "Attention, people of Pandora! Handsome Jack here," the masked bastard spoke to apparently all of Pandora "offering a million bucks to whomever brings me the heads of the vault hunters who just arrived in Liar's Berg. I'll add an extra million if you bring the specky black haired sniper in alive as well as that broken-down old hunter named Hammerlock. Oh, and I'm still offering a reward for Roland, the mass-murdering leader of the Crimson Raiders. Good hunting everybody!"

"Average Joe just doesn't give up, does he?" Harry sighed, hoping Jack was listening to piss the little backstabber off some more.

"I will kill you…slowly." Jack appeared on his ECHO.

"Are you just constantly watching me to comment on my life?" Harry made a horrified face, "Aaah! Pedophile! I need an adult!"

"…I want you to know, I hate you." Jack growled out before hanging up the call.

"I'll say it again Cap'n, Kahones of steel." Salvador shook his head in disbelief as the rest of the Vault Hunters nodded, even Krieg doing so although Harry figured it was more to copy Maya than actually understanding what's going on.

"Maybe I'll write a book," Maya bumped his shoulder playfully as the group, now plus one baby bullymong, continued through the Hyperion Bunker to the village of Liar's Berg that Claptrap mentioned, "the tale of Captain Iron Balls."

"Will the rest of us get a part?" Axton asked, grinning at Maya as their group relaxed and bantered, Claptrap stumbling around behind them.

"Of course," Maya chuckled, "Captain Iron Balls serves under General Krieg along with his sister the mighty Necromancer, his sidekick Salvador the dwarf lord, and I can be the adult who keeps you idiots in line."

"PRETTY LADY IS THE SHINY!" Krieg yelled out, shaking his head rapidly.

"He says you're the Queen." Harry translated as Maya blushed a vibrant red and Krieg nodded happily.

"Wait, what about me?" Axton pouted at not being mentioned.

"You're the court jester." Maya patted his cheek mockingly as Krieg laughed hysterically.

"TINY NOODLE MAN!" Krieg guffawed as Axton sulked "NODDLE MAN IS SQUEAKY WHEEL OF THE POOP TRAIN!"

"No I'm not!" Axton protested.

"All in favor of Axton being named our official Jester say aye!" Gaige called out, fist in the air.

"AYE!" came five voices and a baby bullymong cry, only Axton remaining silent.

"Well, the ayes have it Axton, you're the jester." Salvador laughed only to yelp when Axton, again, shoved him headfirst into a snow drift.

-Aurelia-

Looking out the window of her ship, Aurelia sipped her wine and viewed the stars. Ever since Athena had helped herself and Jack's doppelganger Timothy escape the lunatic she had been on the move, using a chunk of the family money to buy a weaponized ship where she travelled the various systems in the area of Pandora, looking for anything relating to the Vaults before Jack could get them. While travelling she had recruited fighters who had potential, medics who knew what they were doing, weapon designers and hackers who impressed her. Preferring quality over quantity, preferring a small elite strike force over a massive army.

"Ma'am," her right hand walked into her quarters, his tone showing this was business and not social, "we've picked up an ECHO from Pandora."

"Regarding Jack and the vault?" she demanded, turning to look at the man. She had given orders to observe all Pandoran ECHO communication for any sign of Jack making significant progress on a Vault.

"Jack yes, the vault no." the man frowned "He's put a million-dollar bounty on your brothers' head." The only answer the man received was Aurelia's wine glass shattering in her grip.

 **AN: The baby bullymong is the child of Knuckldragger (who's female in this) and King-Mong. It's going to be the special of one of Moxxi's kids like how Mordecai had Bloodwing. The other will have Dukino as they're fond of Mordecai and emulating him. Wanted to clear up any confusion before it set in.**


End file.
